Le même air stupide
by Laemia
Summary: Tout ça à cause d'une foutue tradition druidique. Il fait froid, Merlin se retrouve dans la peau d'un chat, et Arthur trouve une étrange boule de poil aux yeux bleus dans son lit. Merthur, Slash, Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout ça... C'est le principe d'une fanfiction, quoi.

**Pairing:** Merthur

**Taux de spoil:** Se passe quelque part pendant la saison 5. Les spoilers ne sont pas bien gros mais si ça vous effraie, passez votre chemin.

**Note**: Hum... C'est du grand n'importe quoi, cette chose. M'enfin, il paraît que je suis douée pour le n'importe quoi. A vous d'en juger. ^^ Je crois que c'est la première fic Merthur que je termine et que je poste, d'ailleurs.

* * *

C'était une journée d'hiver ordinaire à Camelot. Il y faisait particulièrement froid et le vent sifflait derrière les murs de pierres, si bien que les bourrasques s'insinuaient dans les couloirs et gelaient autant les nobles que les serviteurs, sans distinction.

Aussi, Merlin fut bien heureux de terminer sa journée de travail au service du Roi Arthur. Enfin, il pourrait se reposer, dans son lit, ses couvertures miteuses lui apportant un tout petit peu de chaleur supplémentaire qui était la bienvenue. Au pire, il pourrait toujours utiliser un minuscule sort de réchauffement sans que Gaius ne s'en doute... Il lui disait toujours de faire attention et que sa magie ne devait pas lui servir de jouet mais, eh, quel mal faisait-il en s'évitant de geler sur place ? Personne n'en saurait rien et on ne le brûlerait pas vif pour cela.

« Devine quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui, Merlin ! » le salua d'ailleurs très poliment Gaius à son arrivée dans le laboratoire.

Dans la pièce régnait un véritable fouilli que le vieux médecin persistait à faire nettoyer par le serviteur. A croire qu'il pensait que son protégé n'avait pas suffisamment de soucis comme cela. Et comment faisait-il, hein, avant d'avoir Merlin pour ranger ses fioles, ses livres, et récurer le bocal à sangsues ? Ce dernier se disait parfois qu'il travaillait pour deux maîtres – quoique, Arthur était plus exigeant et lui prenait une bonne partie de la journée à lui tout seul, mais tout de même !

Le jeune sorcier mit un moment à se demander pourquoi Gaius lui annonçait cela comme ça.

« Hm, non, je n'en sais rien, fit-il en traversant la pièce sans se soucier plus que cela de ce que lui annoncerait le médecin. Mercredi, non ?

-Oui, mais plus précisément ?

-Un mercredi plus froid et éprouvant que les autres... Je suis surpris qu'il ne neige pas, d'ailleurs. »

Le vieux médecin se tourna vers son élève, le dévisageant avec son angle de sourcil n°3, celui qui soulignait son exaspération et plus précisément, disait : _« Bon sang, c'est vraiment _ça_, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? »_. Et pourtant...

« C'est la nuit du chat.

-La q... ? »

Puis la compréhension se fit dans son esprit et il prit son air terrifié, qu'il arborait en général lorsqu'Arthur le poussait à faire quelque chose de dangereux – infiltrer une caverne pleine de Wildohren en était un exemple assez explicite.

-Ah non ! s'exclama-t-il.

-_Merlin !_ Insista le vieil homme.

-C'est hors de question ! protesta-t-il. Tous les ans, c'est une vraie plaie et j'ai des ennuis! La dernière fois, Gwen a presque voulu m'adopter !

-Merlin, répéta le médecin, ça suffit. Tous les ans, c'est la même chose. En acceptant d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu as accepté également d'honorer les traditions druidiques et celle-ci est...

-Eh bien, faites-le, vous ! » Rétorqua le serviteur excédé.

Il savait bien que son professeur avait renoncé à utiliser ses pouvoirs depuis la Grande Purge et que, par conséquent, il n'était pas tenu de faire ce genre de choses – bien qu'il ait fait quelques entorses à son serment envers Uther depuis l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelot – mais il pourrait faire preuve de solidarité, au moins !

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de cultes druidiques sans queue ni tête. Avant de venir à Camelot, on lui avait toujours dit que les fêtes des sorciers consistaient à sacrifier des brebis ou à danser nu autour d'un feu barbouillés d'excréments de furets... Relativement barbare, mais finalement il se disait parfois que cela valait mieux que certaines traditions. Notamment la nuit du chat, qui consistait à honorer ces bestioles en prenant leur forme pendant l'espace d'une nuit entière.

Il préférait la nuit de l'araignée, honnêtement. Au moins, il restait dans sa chambre, tissait sa petite toile sans rien demander à personne et mangeait des moucherons. Par contre, lorsqu'il se transformait en chat... Eh bien, il avait des réflexes de chat et ne se contrôlait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Il errait dans les couloirs de Camelot en s'accrochant à la première personne qui lui offrait une coupelle de lait. Aussi, il était attiré par les choses confortables. Les coussins, les lits, les feux de cheminées... Bonjour la dignité. Et il se souvenait d'absolument tout le lendemain, pour ajouter à sa honte.

Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas juste saigner une chèvre et qu'on en finisse ?

« Au moins, dis-toi que tu ne seras pas le seul, cette année, lui fit distraitement remarquer Gaius en préparant le repas. Le jeune Mordred doit certainement participer aux fêtes de son peuple. »

Merlin n'avait pas pensé à cela. Et cette possibilité ne le réconforta pas.

« Oh, oui, génial, ironisa-t-il, un petit chaton innocent qui pourrait s'introduire dans les appartements d'Arthur pour lui trancher la gorge de ses griffes acérées. Me voilà rassuré. »

Depuis l'arrivée de Mordred à Camelot, Merlin était sans cesse sur le qui-vive, à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Il paraissait adorable mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer la prophétie... Et Arthur l'aimait bien. Raison de plus pour le détester.

« Ne sois pas stupide, le morigéna Gaius en posant deux bols sur la table. Allez, mange avant que ce ne soit froid. Mieux vaut que tu ne te balade pas dans les couloirs l'estomac vide.

-Oh, je n'aurais qu'à leur faire les yeux doux aux cuisines pour avoir un peu de nourriture... »

Oui, la nuit allait être longue...

* * *

Arthur avait froid, c'était indéniable. Cet hiver lui semblait plus redoutable que celui de l'année précédente, et pourtant il persistait à dormir sans tunique. Les habitudes ont la vie dures, que voulez-vous ? Puis il avait un édredon épais et chaud sous lequel se glisser, alors il ne voyait pas le problème.

Il entra donc dans ces appartements comme d'habitude, bien qu'un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire - d'ailleurs Merlin était déjà parti- et se prépara pour la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre mais se retourna bien vite, assailli par le froid qui pénétrait par la fenêtre mal isolée. Il allait se glisser dans son lit lorsqu'il aperçut entre deux coussins une masse noire informe. Il aurait pu croire que son serviteur avait simplement oublié – volontairement ou non – de ranger le linge propre là où il le devait... Oui, sauf que la masse _remuait_. Sur le moment, il eut un mouvement de recul... Avant que la chose ne lève vers lui deux yeux bleus innocents. Il faillit rire de sa propre stupidité.

Le Roi Couronné de Camelot, effrayé par un _chat_ ! D'ailleurs, non, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas eu peur ! C'était juste... Un réflexe de guerrier. Oui, voilà.

« Mais comment es-tu arrivé là, toi ? » soupira-t-il à l'attention de la boule de poil.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un animal s'infiltrait dans ses appartements... Si ça se trouvait, c'était encore un coup de son valet inutile. Ah, ça ne l'étonnerait pas de lui ! Mais bien évident, Merlin ne faisait jamais rien pour nuire à sa santé mentale, non ! Pas intentionnellement, jamais. A l'entendre, Merlin avait toujours une bonne excuse...

Il s'assit sur le matelas et tendit la main vers le chaton, qui vint la renifler prudemment avant de la mordiller, semblant vouloir jouer. Arthur ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé.

L'animal ne devait pas appartenir à un habitant du royaume : trop maigre. Mais alors, comment était-il arrivé là ?

« Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir retourner d'où tu viens. »

La boule de poil ne semblait pas se soucier le moins de ses paroles et s'étira avant de venir se blottir contre son genou.

« Merlin ! » appela le roi.

Il attendit deux secondes, trois, dix. Bon sang, que faisait son abruti de serviteur ? D'habitude, il venait immédiatement, attentif à ses moindres désirs. D'ailleurs, Arthur ne se demandait jamais comme l'autre faisait pour l'entendre depuis l'autre bout du château, ni pour accourir si rapidement. Cela lui semblait naturel que ses sujets ne le fassent pas attendre. D'un autre côté, Merlin n'avait jamais vraiment respecté son autorité...

Il l'appela encore, mais il ne vint pas. Arthur regarda la chaton, qui ronronnait d'aise. Visiblement, il allait devoir le mettre dehors lui-même.

Résigné à devoir se débrouiller sans son serviteur – il n'allait pas en mourir après tout... quoique, les rares fois où Merlin manquait à son devoir se finissaient généralement de manière plutôt catastrophiques – et prit le chat par la peau du cou pour le mettre dehors. L'animal agita vainement ses petites pattes poilues dans le vide en sentant la gravité se faire la malle puis, lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait, il lançant un regard bleu et innocent au Roi de Camelot.

… Un regard si désarmant et si familier que ce dernier se stoppa dans sa marche, soudainement hésitant. Mais enfin, il n'allait pas autoriser un chat à rester dans sa chambre ! Surtout que celui-ci devait venir de la ville et apporter avec lui des tas de puces et de saletés ! De plus, des animaux dans une chambre à coucher, eh bien... Cela se faisait peut-être chez les paysans, mais au château, chez les être civilisés... Non, c'était juste dégoûtant. Les bêtes, elles dormaient à l'écurie ou dans la cour. D'un pas décidé, il continua sa marche vers la porte.

Et puis le chat _miaula_. Plus un cri de désespoir qu'un miaulement, en fait, et Arthur se sentit soudainement coupable. Mais enfin, il n'allait pas céder face à cette boule de poil maigrichonne et toute mignonne !

Ladite boule de poil le fixait toujours comme s'il était le pire être au monde.

« D'accord, très bien ! Tu peux rester, mais je te jure que tu repartiras demain à la première heure ! »

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à un _chat_...

Il ne cédait pas à cause à cause de l'adorable petite bouille de cette chose, pas du tout ! Juste, la pauvre bête devait avoir froid dehors par ce temps et... Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle meure à cause de lui, voilà tout. Contrairement à ce que certains de ses sujets - enfin, Merlin principalement – disaient, il avait un cœur. Bien caché.

Il posa la chose à terre et celle-ci lui miaula dessus avant d'entamer sa toilette. Arthur regrettait déjà son excès de bonté, tiens... A sa place, Uther Pendragon aurait fait pendre le chat et son incompétent de serviteur pour l'avoir laissé entrer. Enfin, il n'était pas comme son père et heureusement pour le royaume. La densité démographique avait augmenté depuis son accès au trône. Forcément, quand on n'exécutait plus trois personnes par semaine, ça se ressentait, même à court terme. Et pourtant, il existait encore des gens qui souhaitaient sa mort. Jamais content, ce peuple ! En particulier les sorciers. Bon, d'accord, il les persécutait encore un peu beaucoup, mais eh, il ne fallait pas pousser la clémence jusque là non plus ! Autoriser la magie, et puis quoi encore ? Ah, ah ! Son père s'en retournerait dans sa tombe ! Quoique, ça, il l'avait déjà fait. Il était même revenu hanter son fils et avait tenté de le tuer, lui et son serviteur – et ça, c'était impardonnable. Non mais franchement !

Loin de toutes ces pensées désagréables, notre roi bien gentil mais un peu idiot (les blagues sur les blonds viennent peut-être de là, d'ailleurs... à méditer) souffla sa bougie et s'installa bien confortablement dans son lit. Aaah, enfin, il avait chaud ! Après plus d'une dizaine d'heures à grelotter dans ce fichu château mal isolé. Vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi quelque chose de plus isolant, comme le bois ? Oui, mais le bois ça brûle. Le château aurait été réduit en cendres une bonne dizaine de fois... Au moins, ils auraient eus chaud. Un peu trop, même.

Il commençait tout juste à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit des grattements soupçonneux derrière son dos.

« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai... »

Il se redressa pour voir exactement ce que fichait ce maudit chaton. Il se trouvait que la boule de poil tentait de monter sur le lit en s'accrochant à l'édredon à l'aide de ses petites griffes acérées, abîmant ainsi les coutures. Finalement, il échoua lamentablement et poussa un miaulement à fendre le cœur de n'importe qui – oui, même d'Uther, s'il était encore en vie. Oh, bon dieu...

« Mais comment tu as fait pour monter la première fois, hein ? »

Le chaton ne répondit évidemment pas. Il se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleu azuré. Arthur se demanda à nouveau pourquoi ceux-ci lui paraissaient si familiers.

Et non, il n'allait certainement pas autoriser un animal à dormir dans son lit !

… Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Soupirant devant les efforts désespérés de la bête, il la prit et la posa tout simplement sur le matelas. Il le faisait pour ses heures de sommeil et pour que la couverture cesse d'être torturée par un monstre vicieux et mesquin qui faisait sans doute exprès de le faire tourner en bourrique ainsi !

La bête fit quelques pas en long et en large du lit, reniflant son nouveau territoire, puis se pelotonna sur un oreiller, yeux mi-clos.

« Je peux dormir, maintenant ? »

L'animal eut un bref mouvement d'oreille comme pour lui en donner l'autorisation. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur le dos.

Serait-il trop demandé que de pouvoir avoir un peu de repos, à présent ? Visiblement oui, puisque quelques cinq minutes plus tard il sursauta en sentant un poids rebondir sur son ventre.

« Oh mon d- »

Le chat le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus faussement innocents. Arthur n'en revenait pas. Il avait presque fait une attaque cardiaque ! Tout ça à cause d'un truc à pattes dont le but semblait de lui pourrir la vie. Un truc inutile. Mignon. Insupportable. Surprenant. Qui n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il disait.

« Tu me fais penser à Merlin, sortit distraitement Arthur. Le même air stupide alors qu'en fait... »

Alors qu'en fait, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Et il était bien plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air. Ca le déroutait toujours, même après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés.

Le chaton, totalement indifférent aux réflexions du Roi de Camelot, s'avança à pas feutrés sur son torse, le chatouillant avec ses coussinets, puis entreprit de lui mordiller le nez. Parmi toutes les réactions qu'il aurait pu avoir, le jeune homme se mit à _rire_. La chose surpris le chat, qui descendit précipitamment de sur Arthur pour retomber sur le matelas, le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

« Tu n'en as rien à faire, de ce que je te dis, hein ? » sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse, la bestiole se contenta de le dévisager avant de se réinstaller confortablement. Comment devait-il le prendre, au juste ?

« Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer, plaisanta Arthur. Je suis le roi, tu te souviens ? »

Ca ne semblait pas avoir d'importance.

Vraiment, cet animal lui faisait de plus en plus penser à son serviteur... D'ailleurs, à présent, il savait pourquoi ces yeux lui paraissaient si familiers.

« Bon, d'accord, j'ai menti tout à l'heure, avoua distraitement le blond. Merlin n'est pas si inutile que ça. Il y a même des jours où il sait se rendre indispensable. Tu ne lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça, hein ? »

Le chat ronronna. Arthur eut à nouveau un petit sourire attendri, qui n'apparaissait que trop rarement sur son visage. Le voilà en train de parler à un félin, comme s'il allait lui répondre. Et de lui faire ce genre de confidences, en plus ! Enfin, au moins, il ne risquait pas de le répéter à quiconque...

« C'est peut-être ça qui le rend si insupportable, poursuivit-il d'une voix à moitié-endormie en grattant le chat derrière les oreilles. Enfin, insupportable n'est pas le bon mot, je crois. Irritant ? Voilà, irritant. Ce qui le rend aussi agaçant, c'est qu'il soit indispensable. Oh, peut-être pas pour Camelot, et pas de la manière dont on l'entendrait... Je veux dire, les chevaliers sont indispensables, Gaius aussi, et Gwen... Merlin, c'est différent. D'ailleurs, voilà, ça aussi c'est énervant ! Il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres ! »

A présent, le chat avait cessé de ronronner. Il gardait les yeux à moitié ouverts et restait immobile, comme s'il écoutait. Ridicule, mais c'était l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

« Même avoir du respect pour son roi, il ne sait pas le faire... Ou plutôt, j'imagine qu'il en a un peu, mais... Je n'en sais rien. Il est tellement étrange. Original. Oui, voilà, c'est le bon mot. Original et irritant. Parfois, je me demande... »

Il comptait dire « Je me demande pourquoi je ne n'embauche pas un autre serviteur. Il y en a des tas de plus décents. » Il l'aurait dit, s'il avait réellement eu ledit serviteur en face de lui. Pourtant, ce fut autre chose qui sortit à la place.

« Je me demande ce que je ferais sans lui... »

Si jamais quelqu'un, n'importe qui, l'avait entendu dire ça, il se serait enfoncé dans un trou six pieds sous terre. Mais il n'y avait que cet étrange animal qui ne devait pas comprendre un mot de ce qu'il racontait, de toute façon.

« Oh mon dieu, si jamais il apprenait ce que je pense de lui, il me le rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...»

Le chat ne bougeait plus, hormis son pelage noir corbeau qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Il devait certainement dormir... Arthur se dit qu'il devrait en faire autant au lieu de débiter des paroles insensées et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un infime mouvement sur le côté. Avec un bruit de protestation face à son réveil précoce, Arthur entreprit de se rendormir avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait le nez dans _quelque chose_. Tiens, c'était inhabituel. Cela valait certainement le coup qu'il entrouve les paupières pour savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Il ne vit qu'une masse noire. Ah, oui, le chat... Machinalement, il tendit le bras pour caresser l'animal... et se rendit vite compte que la peau en dessous du pelage était trop dure. Puis en élargissant son champ de vision, il aperçut des oreilles. Humaines.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une tête faisait dans son lit ?

Et puis, à mesure qu'il émergeait du sommeil, il se disait que la tête devait sans doute appartenir à quelqu'un. Non, vraiment, cela valait le coup d'approfondir ses connaissances sur cette histoire. Parfaitement réveillé à présent, il s'assit pour mieux voir, faisant remuer l'être humain à sa gauche.

Le roi de Camelot crut qu'on venait de le foudroyer sur place lorsqu'il identifia la personne en question.

« Merlin ?! »

Son empoté de serviteur se trouvait dans son lit. Et cela ne paraissait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

Ce fut autour de Merlin de se réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment dans le vide avant de se poser sur Arthur. A mesure que la fatigue s'envolait, l'incompréhension faisait place sur son visage. Bah voyons, comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher !

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse pour ça ! menaça Arthur.

-Je... Certainement. Il doit y en avoir une... »

Et puis, il sembla frappé d'une révélation et son expression s'assombrit.

« Oh, non. Non, pas ça. »

Arthur allait l'étrangler. Et il était sérieux, il allait vraiment le tuer s'il ne lui fournissait pas une explication dans les trente secondes suivantes.

Le serviteur entreprit de s'asseoir sur le lit et la couverture glissa jusque ses hanches... Arthur détourna prestement le regard vers la fenêtre. Non, là, il allait véritablement le tuer. Que faisait son serviteur _nu_ dans son lit ? Il sentit son visage se réchauffer suspicieusement et se rendit compte qu'il rougissait. Oh, génial, il ne manquait plus que ça...

Merlin, à côté de lui, avait pris son air dévasté.

« Oh, non, je... Nan. Zut, Arthur, je voulais vous le dire, mais... Pas comme ça. Oh, quel crétin ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Gaius !

-Mais de quoi tu parles, _Mer_lin ? » S'exaspéra le roi en concentrant son regard sur les rideaux comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Il y eut un silence tendu pendant que le serviteur cherchait ses mots.

« Merlin ?

-Laissez-moi réfléchir un moment ! ordonna celui-ci. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça... Oh, zut, je ne sais même pas par où commencer... »

Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait bien avoir à lui annoncer qui soit si grave ? Il retraça le contexte dans son esprit, cherchant à trouver un lien logique à tout cela... Et il ne voyait qu'une chose. Qui le fit rougir encore plus. Superbe. Il devait ressembler à une adolescente éplorée à l'instant !

Après un instant qui parut interminable, Merlin se jeta enfin à l'eau :

« C'est difficile à dire, encore plus à écouter, j'en suis conscient, mais... Juste, laissez-moi finir, d'accord ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Arthur sentit quelque chose chuter dans son estomac. A présent, c'était certain, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aim...

« Arthur ?

-J'écoute, fit celui-ci d'une voix tendue sans cesser de fixer le rideau – décidément, quelle œuvre d'art, ce rideau !

-Je suis un sorcier. »

Hein ?

Arthur respira un peu mieux dès lors. Ah, il ne s'agissait que de cela ! Merlin était un sorcier ! Pendant un moment il avait crû que celui-ci allait lui avouer ses sentim... Attendez une minute...

Merlin était un sorcier ? Merlin faisait de la magie ?!

Ce coup-ci, toute pudeur oubliée, il dévisagea son serviteur qui en faisait de même en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, attendant sa réaction. Qui ne vint pas.

« Arthur ? Répéta Merlin. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Le visage du plus jeune s'assombrit.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires. Je quitte la ville dans une heure au plus tard... »

Et alors, le Roi de Camelot éclata de rire. Dire qu'il avait failli se faire avoir !

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas un sorcier, _Mer_lin ! Je le saurais, voyons ! »

Contrairement à ses attentes, le visage du valet ne se dérida pas.

« Enfin... Tu plaisantais, pas vrai ? »

L'autre secoua la tête d'un air grave. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est plus drôle. D'ailleurs, ça n'a aucun sens ! Quel rapport avec le fait que tu... Que tu sois ici. Comme _ça_.

-Il y a... Une tradition chez les sorciers. Une sorte de fête. Je n'appellerais pas cela ainsi, mais bon... Ils appellent cette chose la nuit du chat et comme son nom l'indique... Oh, non, c'est trop embarrassant !

-Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, au juste ? »

La situation empirait de secondes en secondes, et le blond n'y comprenait plus _rien_. Chat... Pourquoi cela devait-il lui rappeler quelque chose, déjà ?

« Que... poursuivit son serviteur d'une voix hésitante. Vous voyez, tous les sorciers... Surtout les druides en fait, mais... Bref, ils..._ Nous_ devons nous transformer en chat une nuit entière pour honorer ces animaux... Ce que je trouve totalement idiot ! »

Les informations passaient tellement vite à travers le cerveau du roi qu'il mit un moment à tout mettre en place dans son esprit. Merlin magie magie magie Merlin chat Merlin.

Merlin faisait de la magie et se transformait en chat... Arthur avait trouvé un chat dans ses appartements la veille...

Génial. Et il lui avait dit... _Oh, non_.

Il se demanda un moment ce qu'il convenait de dire à un sorcier, et puis il se rendit compte qu'il restait tout de même _Merlin_, son valet idiot-intelligent-immature-sage-irritant-déroutant. Puis si ça se trouvait, il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il se trouvait sous la forme d'un adorable chaton.

« Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi tu as atterri dans mes appartements en particulier, _Mer_lin ! Tu aurais pu rester dans la pièce désordonnée et puante qui te sert de chambre. Oh, à moins que tu n'aies trouvé ça drôle de...

-Je ne le fais pas exprès ! le coupa l'autre. C'est l'instinct... Il faisait très froid et je cherchais un endroit confortable. Les chats ne pensent pas de la même manière ! Sinon, croyez-moi, je n'aurais pas été vous dévoiler mes pouvoirs d'une telle manière... »

Et on revenait au même souci... Merlin dans le lit du roi de Camelot. Sans rien sur lui.

« Tout va bien ? Vous le prenez mieux que je n'aurais pensé...

-On peut savoir ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-J'ai toujours la tête sur les épaules, à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne suis même pas dans les donjons du palais. »

Touché. D'ailleurs, cela faisait remarquer un problème capitale aux yeux d'Arthur. Zut, Merlin pratiquait la magie ! En toute honnêteté, il aurait dû le voir venir. Sauf que non.

« Je devrais te faire exécuter pour trahison ! » s'exclama Arthur comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

En passant, oui, il devrait déjà se trouver dans les donjons à cette heure...

« Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir vous décider... Pourriez-vous aller me chercher des vêtements ? Ou bien il faut que je m'en charge moi-même en traversant tout le château de cette façon ? »

Arthur ne doutait pas d'imiter fort bien le poisson rouge en cet instant. Tiens donc, pourquoi ce détail le troublait-il autant ? Ah, oui, sans doute pour la même raison qui l'avait poussé à croire un instant, un court instant, que Merlin allait lui révéler qu'il l'aimait. Ah, ah, ah. Quelle stupidité, vraiment ! Comment serait-ce possible ?

Peut-être de la même manière qu'il était possible qu'Arthur trouve son serviteur un peu plus qu'adorable. De la même manière qu'il se sentait troublé rien qu'à le savoir là, nu, sous la même couverture que lui.

D'accord, il pouvait s'affoler, maintenant ?

Le serviteur le ramena à nouveau à la réalité.

« Je vous aie embrumé le cerveau ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il sans savoir à quel point il voyait juste. Ca fait plusieurs minutes que vous fixez le rideau sans rien dire.

-Mais il est très beau, ce rideau.

-...

-...

-Je vais te chercher tes affaires, finit par conclure Arthur. Et pour dire cette histoire de sorcellerie... On verra cela plus tard, d'accord ? »

Il lui fallait un moment pour enregistrer la montagne d'information qu'il venait d'avaler avant le petit-déjeuner. Et aussi pour se remettre de la honte engendrée par les derniers événements. En tant que roi du plus puissant royaume actuel, il devait rester digne, bon sang !

« Oh, à ce propos, Arthur !

-Quoi, encore ?

-Merci. Pour ce que vous avez dit à mon sujet... »

Merde.

« Mais enfin _Mer_lin, de _quoi_ tu parles ? Fit-il de l'air le plus incrédule qu'il put.

-Oh, vous savez... Que vous ne saviez pas ce que vous feriez sans moi, entre autres. Je me souviens de _tout_ ce que vous avez dit. »

Et à en juger par son expression stupide, ça l'amusait... Non, vraiment, il commençait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir envoyé dans les donjons. Trop tard, à présent.

« Tu as certainement dû prendre un coup sur la tête pendant ta transformation, parce que je ne sais pas du tout où tu as bien pu aller chercher cela.

-Ah, oui, peut-être lorsque j'ai essayé de grimper sur votre lit... » ironisa Merlin.

Le roi ne put s'empêcher d'interpréter les propos de son serviteur de manière embarrassante. Aussi décida-t-il de quitter la pièce avant de s'enfoncer encore plus.

Sérieusement, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de choses lui tombe dessus comme un cataclysme ?

* * *

Merlin attendit devant la porte de la salle où les chevaliers se changeaient jusqu'à ce que Mordred en sorte. Le jeune combattant fut surpris de le trouver-là et pas en compagnie d'Arthur.

« Emrys ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le serviteur lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Seulement, cela s'avérait presque impossible lorsqu'il s'agissait de_ Mordred_. Merlin ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne parvenait pas à apprécier ce gosse. Enfin, la prophétie mise à part, bien entendue... Ou plutôt, si, il croyait savoir. Sans doute parce qu'Arthur lui donnait un peu trop d'attention et que Merlin ne supportait pas cela.

« Oh, pas du tout, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Bien sûr, répondit Mordred. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien. Pour savoir si tu aurais fait quelque chose d'inhabituel la nuit dernière, pendant... Tu sais.

-Oh. »

Pour le coup, le visage du chevalier se ferma.

« Rien du tout, mentit-il très mal. Je crois que je suis resté dans ma chambre toute la nuit. Il faisait froid, alors... »

Le sourire de Merlin s'agrandit.

« Ah, tant mieux... Parce que les domestiques pensent que quelqu'un est venu dévaliser les cuisines pendant la nuit. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose...

-Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça, rétorqua Mordred en jouant la carte de l'indifférence.

-C'est étrange... poursuivit l'autre. Pourtant ils affirment que les meubles ont été profondément abîmés par ce qui semble être des griffes. »

Le chevalier tentait de conserver un visage impassible, mais ça ne prenait pas. Il avait l'air bien trop innocent pour que ce soit vrai. Merlin en savait quelque chose, pour être devenu un professionnel dans l'art du mensonge.

… Et dire qu'il avait été démasqué à cause d'une tradition stupide ! Il n'était même pas druide ! De toute façon, Arthur semblait le prendre plutôt bien... Mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait d'ailleurs, même s'il avait craint un moment que la révélation ne l'eut cassé, étant donné son comportement étrange de ce matin. Mais ce devait être normal, après avoir encaissé une nouvelle de cette envergure... Au moins Merlin ne craignait-il plus pour sa tête.

« Je... Dois y aller, s'esquiva Mordred en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Et visiblement l'animal en question aurait marqué son territoire dans toute la pièce ! » ajouta-t-il avant que l'autre ne s'éloigne.

La pique devait avoir fait mouche. Merlin éclata de rire disparaître dans les couloirs du château.

Etrangement, imaginer Mordred en adorable petit chaton blanc le rendait moins agaçant que d'ordinaire ! Il aurait presque pu le trouver mignon, tiens._ Presque._

En tout cas, lorsqu'il faisait le bilan de la nuit du chat de cette année, cela ne s'était pas trop mal déroulé... Enfin, les conséquences qui en avaient découlé demeuraient assez positive. D'un certain côté.

Arthur savait pour la magie. Arthur s'en fichait. Il _l'acceptait_. Rien que cette pensée rendait Merlin heureux.

La prochaine fois, peut-être lui avouerait-il son inclination pour lui ? Oh, non, là, il finirait vraiment par avoir la tête coupée...

* * *

Alors? Verdict? =)


End file.
